


Mother of Destiny

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe





	Mother of Destiny

Derek watched her; he couldn't stop, didn't want to stop. His gaze strayed to her the moment she entered a room and even with his back to her, he knew where she was, felt her presence. The machine John insisted wasn't a threat moved with the grace and beauty of a dancer, something that both frightened and fascinated Derek, but Sarah… Sarah Connor moved like the hand of God, a being Derek hadn't believed in for a long time. A kind of serenity, born of the knowledge of what must be done and the courage and strength to see it through, surrounded her, even when she was frantic with worry over her son.

For years, his brother had carried a battered photograph of her next to his heart, claimed it was his good-luck talisman, laughed that if he ever lost it, he would be lost himself. Kyle laughed, but Derek knew that he had believed it, that Sarah Connor was Kyle's personal savior, more so even than John. Derek had teased him about it mercilessly, but Kyle simply smiled and let the words flow over him.

Until Derek met Sarah in the flesh, he hadn't understood what Kyle saw in that photograph. Now that he _had_ met her, he understood that she was so much more than that picture had ever hinted. Mother to humankind's only hope for survival, she was a living legend in her own right, a woman Derek's brother had wanted so much that no other woman could ever compete, something else that Derek had never quite understood.

Until now.


End file.
